


Mind the Gap

by ChaoticDemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awesome scars are awesome, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDemon/pseuds/ChaoticDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is a man of many talents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind the Gap

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at FF.Net

"Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground."

-Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, The Boy Who Lived

Under the glare of artificial lighting, people stared. While strange people were known to find their way to the various tube stations sprawled underneath London, the current spectacle was stranger than most. An old man was standing next to a map of the Underground, his left leg hiked up onto a conveniently place bench. The hem of the strange, dress-like garment he was wearing had been pulled up over his left knee. With one wrinkled finger, the man traced something on his leg for a few moments before nodding to himself. Calmly, he lowered his left foot to the floor and his robes fell back into place, hem swishing against his heeled boots. With complete disregard for the eyes of curious muggles, he made his way to the open doors of a newly arrived train.

"Mind the gap," came the recorded voice over the speaker.

The old man chuckled. "I'm sure I will," he replied. Blue eyes twinkling, he stepped into the car.


End file.
